Lawn mowers having grass chutes have been utilized in consumer and professional applications for many many years. The ubiquitous rotary mower is a familiar sight on urban and suburban landscapes. Typically this type of rotary mower, whether it be single or multiple bladed, has a discharge chute for transferring the grass clippings from underneath the rotary mower deck, which clippings may be dispersed over the lawn (as in the case of the direct discharge lawn mower), or which may be collected in a collection means such as a grass bag for later processing. Some lawn mowers are convertible, typically having some sort of cover member which is movably mounted to the lawn mower, so as to allow for the selective connection/disconnection of a grass bag from an otherwise blocked discharge chute. Typically, however, these conversion means are inconvenient to use and/or require additional steps in order to accomplish a successful interconnection of the grass bag to the lawn mower. This is often inconvenient and difficult for the typical consumer to manage.